Box Heist
by I love creepy things
Summary: When the Box Ghost manages to steal something from the real world, Danny will go to any lengths to get it back for his friend. But what happens when that something ends up in none other than Walker's prison? Will this be as easy as he hopes or is something waiting around the corner for both him and his friend? (Full Summary Inside. Too long to fit here)


**Full Summary:** _"Summer, a girl of 16 and friend of Danny Fenton, creates Valentine's Day cards of all their ghostly enemies. When the Box Ghost manages to unknowingly steal them, Danny will go to any lengths to get them back for his friend. But what happens when those cards ends up in none other than Walker's prison? Will things be as easy as he hopes or is something waiting around the corner for then both?"_

This is a one shot for a friend of mine, created though a series of conversations we've had. I have also written something that goes before this but have decided against posting it for now. This was written on February 17th, hence the Valentine's Day theme and is only being posted now as I was waiting for permission on doing so.

* * *

Sticking his upper body through the wall, Danny cautiously glances either side of him; making sure the hall was empty before stepping into it. Almost there; just one more room to go. He can do this. He _has_ to do this. He made a promise. Not only to Summer but himself. Still, trudging through the Ghost Zone's prison in his human form isn't what he'd consider ideal. If anything, it only put Danny more on alert than ever. Humans might have certain advantages here that ghosts don't, such as walking through walls, but becoming invisible? That's another story. Unfortunately, while not ideal, it was necessary. Though unable to become invisible, it made sneaking around a touch easier and Danny wanted to be in and out as soon as possible. Being here once before had been more than enough for him.

Thankfully, aside from having to hide from a couple guards a few rooms back, Danny has had quite a bit of luck. A _surprising_ amount of luck, actually. It almost made him wonder if he came during a riot and that's why the halls were relatively void of anyone. Although, if that were the case, those two he _did _come across would have been more alert, wouldn't they? Unless they were slacking, which in that case Walker had to invest in better staff. Well, regardless of what was going on, it wasn't enough to make Danny feel less insure. Especially with where he is now.

"It just _had_ to be Walker's office." The fourteen year old sarcastically grumbles to himself, frowning as he stares at the wall in front of him. Well, he already came this far and he didn't plan on backing out now. He supposes it's now or never.

Though increasingly weary, considering what happened the last time he found himself in Walker's office, Danny moves forward. Whatever were to happen he'd end up dealing with it. He's on a mission and he'd not let anything get in the way of that. Not even Walker himself. Heck, he'd turn ghost and take the box back by force if he had to. ... Although, as fun as giving that warden a piece of his mind sounded, it'd probably be best he try to avoid it. Fortunately, as Danny phases through the wall and enters the dreaded office he finds himself alone.

"Huh. Well, this is going a lot easier than I thought it would." He says aloud to himself, walking to the middle of the office before taking a better look around. Now, if he were a box of homemade Valentines Day cards, where would he be? Or rather, where would Walker put him?

Last time Walker got his hands on something of his, it was just floating around. Well, technically it had been his dad's anniversary gift to his mom, but that's besides the point. The point is he can't see it. But the scans from the real world item detector said it should be here. It _has _to be here. Of course, that was before he entered the Ghost Zone and he didn't have one of those scanners on him. Did Walker move it somewhere else? Is that why the prison seems surprisingly vacant? ... No, that doesn't make any sense. But then where could the box be? It's not like there were many places to hide it in; the office is as bare as the last time he was here.

"Looking for something, Ghost Kid?" A familiar Southern accented voice asks from behind him, breaking him from his thoughts. Unable to bite back his cry of surprise, Danny spins around; eyes widening as he sees an equally familiar white spector grinning maliciously down at him.

"Walker." He declares, quickly regaining his composure as he returns the grin with a glare of his own; readying himself for a possible fight as he hides just how uneasy he actually feels. Seriously, talk about things going from easy to increasingly hard in a matter of seconds.

And here Danny was hoping to be in and out before Walker caught wind of him. After all, though he has only had a few encounters with him, Walker has come the closest to making his life a living hell. Picking a fight with him, though he's confident he could win, would definitely be a mistake. Especially considering where he is. There are too many ghosts around that hate him and, even if he does have the advantage in his human form, who's to say Walker won't retaliate by trying something like before? ...Well, he wouldn't be here if he didn't know the risks, right?

Where did he even come from, though? As he had observed before, there are literally no places to hide in this office and Danny is sure he'd have heard the door open. If nothing else, than his ghost sense would have gone off. At least he thinks it would? He supposes he's never given it any real thought before but, has his ghost sense ever actually worked in the Ghost Zone? Well, whatever; it's not the first time a ghost has managed to sneak up on him undetected. He knows how to handle it and he's ready to fight if it came down to it; even if he knew it likely wasn't such a good idea.

"You know, I thought you'd learn by now that trespassing is against the rules. Are you looking to give me an excuse to throw you in one of my cells again?" The ghost asks, continuing to look at the young human with that same grin on his face; amusement even seeming to flash in his green eyes. Realizing he was being mocked, Danny's glare hardens and he clenches his hand into a tight fist.

Grrr, if there's one thing he hates more than anything else, it's when his enemies act all smug. As if they believed they've already won before things even got started. It pisses him off more than he can ever express. Of course, reminding himself where he currently is, and the mission he has to complete, Danny manages to hold back. Getting himself into trouble won't help anything. It won't help him and it definitely won't help Summer get back that box of cards. While, some risks are worth taking, he knows he still needs to be smart about it; having learned from prier experiences about letting his anger get the best of him.

"I came to take back something that doesn't belong to you. Why don't we make this easy on the both of us and you just give it to me." He demands, fighting back the urge to beat that stupid grin off the ghost's face right there and then. To his surprise, Walker chuckles and his grin softens so it isn't nearly as malicious but still clearly not at all friendly.

"That's mighty big words coming from someone who broke into my office. You know, I still don't feel satisfied for the riot you caused last time you were here." He says, moving forwards a little, to which his grin stretches as he watches the boy flinch backwards. How fun it was, seeing the Ghost Kid restrain himself so much. My, one might even say he seemed scared of him at the moment.

"In any case, I have no intentions on fighting you today, punk." He continues, changing his tone to sound more serious as he cuts Danny off when it looks like he's about to retort something. This causes the teenager to blink as his glare slowly falls into a confused frown.

"You... don't?" He asks, dropping his defences just barely as he looks at the warden in confusion. This isn't some kind of trick, is it? Since when does one of his enemies not want to beat him to a pulp? The only thing he can recall is if they had an enemy in common he had to fight against together; and that only happens very rarely.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Danny demands, once again regaining composure of himself as he glares at the ghostly warden, though this time with a lot more suspicion. Though still finding amusement in the situation, Walker rolls his eyes as he moves a little closer, taking clear enjoyment over the boy's uneasiness.

"Please, if I wanted to attack you, I would have done so the second I saw you snooping through my halls earlier." Walker says, his tone now dropping further to hint mild annoyance though he quickly grins as he watches Danny's face go up in shock.

H-he knew? Walker knew he was here the whole time?! But... but then why didn't he have him stopped? Walker said he didn't intend to fight but why would he knowingly allow Danny to wander the halls? This _had _to be a trap. There was no other explanation for it. Could there be? And... and is _this _why the halls were practically empty making his way here? Walker ordered them away so he could make it to the office? ... But, again, if so why? What was Walker planning?

More on guard than before, Danny feels his heart race in his chest; every voice in his head screaming at him to go ghost. Walker must have known he was coming. There is no other explanation for it. Well, consequences be darned, he isn't going down without a fight! He'll find the box and get out of there before the white spector creep can so much as unfold a hand from behind his back.

"Easy there, punk. You don't want to go doing something you'll end up regretting. Besides, didn't you say you came to take back something that belonged to you?" Walker asks, easily taking notice to how worked up that seemed to make the boy. Ah, and it's wonderful. Just a little further and maybe Walker could have gotten him to attack him.

Although, while it would give him a genuine reason to arrest him, outside still being an escaped felon that is, he hadn't lied about his intentions being peaceful. Well, maybe not so much peaceful persay, as he never actually stated as such, but not harmful. Outside verbally and mentally tormenting the kid, that is. No, as fun as that has been, he has an agenda to keep. So, without further delay, Walker pulls one of his arms from behind his back; a small box held in his hand, the sight of which causes Danny's eyes to widen.

"This what you're after? Considering how our first encounter came about, I assumed it was only a matter of time until someone came for it. I must say, though, I'm a little surprised it was you." Walker says, allowing his expression to fall as someone else flashes through his mind. After all, out of all the humans that know about him, they are the only one not involved in the box itself.

"In any matter, take it; I no longer have any use for it." The ghost continues, giving the box a light toss so it floats towards Danny. Instantly seeming to drop his guard, Danny reaches forwards to take it as he stares at the ghost in bewilderment.

"Wait... you're just _giving_ it to me? Just like that?" He asks, confused beyond belief. There had to be some kind of catch to this. Walker surely wouldn't give it up without _some_ kind of fight; not after what happened with the anniversary gift. Would he?

"Well, unless you'd like me to find a reason to lock you up again, by all means. Didn't I tell ya earlier; I'm still not quite satisfied with what happened last time. Especially not with a majority of people considering you a hero now." Walker retorts, his lips twisting into a cruel smirk that holds a very clear threat to it. Feeling parts of his skin crawl, Danny quickly shakes his head; pulling the box to his chest where he holds it securely against him.

"Nope! I'm good. I'll... be going now." He says, more uncomfortable and awkward than ever. Needless to say, this day didn't go nearly as planned.

This time Walker doesn't respond, and his smile seems to drop as he silently watches the young halfa walk away. As soon as he phases through his office wall, however, a cruel smirk spreads across his face. Chuckling to himself, the warden looks down as he pulls his other hand from behind his back; showing it to be holding a singular card, which he brings up to his face.

"I wonder how long it will take them to find you missing." he says, grinning victoriously as his own face grins back on the card.


End file.
